Requiem
by Pictomancer-Murasaki
Summary: ToD Proust Drama CD LionMagnus in front of his fencinf teacher's grave.


Disclaimer: I don't own Tales of Destiny... But I DO own my Judas and Lion drawings!

Something with Finrei (Finley) Doug in it since he wasn't able to make it until the game. Hehehe...

Finrei Doug is the leader of the 7 Generals- before he died that is. He's Ashley Doug's twin elder brother, and he's also Lion Magnus' teacher in swordsmanship.D Lion looks up to him- seriously. Yes, Lion respect's him a lot.

He only appeared in the ToD Proust Forgotten Chronicle Drama CD. There's nothing about him in the game.--;; I'm not really on my Tales mood, but... Finrei's voice sounded so much like Roy Mustang's (no, Finrei's seiyuu is 'Ohba Mahito', FYI). Also... I might listen to the Drama CD again, and try to summarize the plot or something on my LJ...

Spoiler's about Lion Magnus... yes... lot's of them...

**Requiem**

_Can you kill for your father's sake?_

Hugo's voice echoed in Lion's head. His father has just asked him to kill Finrei Doug, cause he knows too much and he might get in Hugo and Grebam's way.

_'You can't, Bocchan!'_ Chaltier desperately pleaded to his young master, but all of it fell of deaf ears. Lion has already made up his mind...

"I'm like a friend and a father to you, Lion..."

Lion looked up from what he was doing, pouring some wine for his master, surprised of what Finrei just said. "H- huh?"

They were staying at their room in Cherik's Inn. 'Hugo' asked them to stay there for an errand... Yes, another one of the evil man's scheme's.

The blonde man gave a hearty laugh and waved a hand, "Don't mind, I was just saying things!"

Lion minded that, and he didn't know what to do. He looks up to this man as a friend... and a father figure... it's true, but now...

He stared at the glass full of red wine, _I 'must' do this..._, but - his thought's were battling in his mind. Chaltier's disagreeing voice still lingers. Now Lion's eyes looked at the mentioned swordian on the bed.

_Be thankful, I don't want to stain you with his blood. I shouldn't involve you in this._ Lion sadly smiles. I _know you won't forgive me for killing him..._

_'Don't give me that sad look. We're both in this, please understand that bocchan. I know you're suffering...'_ Chal whispers suddenly, as if he read his young master's mind.

These were the times, Lion was thankful that no ordinary person can hear Swordian's. The earth swordian can comfort his young master in this moment.

Lion just quietly watched as Finrei drank the wine...

The wine where Lion put poison in it...

The breaking of the wine glass was heard in the room. Finrei was struggling for his life. "L- Lion... Why...?" he held Lion close to him, but the young fencer just stared down at him as the older man fell on the floor... then lifeless...

_'Bocchan...'_ Chal's voice was cracking, he was going to start crying for the dead man.

"This... for Marian..." Lion shook his head, "No... I can't use Marian as an excuse forever..." he knew he's not under any spell of Hugo's. Why? Why couldn't he ask Finrei for help?

He was scared- He was always scared...

To loose Marian... To die...

He hated Hugo, but why can't he go against him?

_Please, Emilio... don't hate your father..._

His mother's voice. Chris' voice...

Everything is wrong, he knew that...

"Finrei-sama..." Lion gently held the cold hands of his dead master. "Blame me all you want... I know I can handle the crying of your soul- and all of the soul's of the people I've killed."

Even if he said that... Chal knew that Finrei can never blame his student, he knew too much of Hugo's plan's, so... he probably know before he died, the role Lion is playing in his father's death game...

Lion was expecting it, and it happened...

It rained on Finrei's burial.

All the Seven General's were there to pay their respect's and mourn for their leader...

Ashley, Finrei's twin younger brother, was beside Miraina- holding her close as she cried. The only female of the Seven General's- many thought she was the deceased leader's lover.

"Finrei... Finrei..." Miraina sobbed.

If Lion can still feel for his 'comrades', his heart pobably pities them right now and he will feel heartbroken. He badly wanted to cry with them, but he was the murderer- he doesn't have the right.

Ashley looked up the mourning sky, "Whoever killed Aniki... I will get my revenge!" he swore.

_Do so, and you'll be with you brother in no time._ Lion painfully answered back in his thought's at the deceased man's younger brother. He then turned his gaze to the tall man beside him, it was Hugo. _Bastard, YOU don't have the right to be here..._ Lion was thinking too much, he hangs his head.

_... I'm the one who shouldn't be here..._

It was still raining. Darker, for it was already nightime. Everyone was already gone, Lion found the right time to visit the grave alone...

"Chal-" Lion gently strokes the swordian's core crystal "- If a lightning strikes me now, does it mean he loathe's me?" it was a stupid question, but the rain felt like his late master's tears.

_'Bocchan, he can never hate you...'_ Chal wasn't sure if what he will say will be right, _'He was... ready to die in your hands...'_ cause he felt that way, somehow.

"Hmph... Even death isn't my redemption after all I did..." Lion gave a sarcastic laugh, "Death is still too good for me, isn't it?"

If Chal can slap his young master, he probably did right now, _'You can't speak simply of death like that! Death is enough for you... no more suffering... please...'_ frustration was hinted on Chal's echoing voice.

Lion pats the core crystal. "Now, now..."

He looks down on the grave for the last time, and bowed down. He still respect's Finrei even in death...

"A little more... and maybe you can slap me as a punishment once we meet again."

Then Lion slowly walks away from Finrei's grave...

**Wakas**

Why 'slap' as a punishment you ask? There's one time when Lion's at a bar, he wrecked havoc (cause of the name 'Rutee') and Finrei stop's it. He slap's Lion to punish him or something.

Chal AND Lion are really nice cry-babies. Ahaha...

060205

Please leave your e-mail's anonymous people's! I would love to e-mail the people who reviews my fics!

Thanks for reading!

Pictomancer Murasaki


End file.
